My Version of Sunrise
by Jocasta Silver
Summary: Sunrise AU-Hollyleaf has a stunning revelation of her past. Jayfeather searches for their true parents' identities. And Lionblaze is consumed by dark dreams. The choices they make will affect the fates of all the clans. Canceled
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Like I said in the summary this is an AU fic. Basically, since I did not like the real "Sunrise", I wrote my own version.

Disclaimer: I don't own "Warriors". Erin Hunter does. All I own are Snake and Darkheart, and the subplot envolving them.

Allegiances

ThunderClan

ThunderClan

Leader Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Med. Cat Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jayfeather

Warriors Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-longhaired white tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger splotches

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelflight-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Spiderleg-long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Icepaw

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Honeyfern-light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Toadpaw

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices Foxpaw-redish tabby tom

Icepaw-white she-cat

Rosepaw-creamy brown she-cat

Toadpaw-black-and-white tom

Queens Ferncloud-pale gray (dark flecks) she-cat with pale green eyes

Daisy-cream-furred long cat from the horseplace

Millie-gray she-cat, mother of Graystripe's kits, Briarkit (dark brown she-cat), Bumblekit (pale gray tom with black stripes), and Blossomkit (pale brown she-cat with a dark stripe along her spine)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Birchfall's kits

Elders Longtail-tabby striped tom, blind

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

ShadowClan

Leader Blackstar-large white tom with jet-black paws

Deputy Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Warriors Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-brown tom with a long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices Flamepaw-ginger tom

Tigerpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Owlpaw-light brown tabby tom

Dawnpaw-cream-furred she-cat

Olivepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat

Shrewpaw-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchpaw-dark gray tom

Redpaw-mottled brown and ginger tom

Queens Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Elders Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

WindClan

Leader Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Warriors Tornear-tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Willowclaw-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentices Thistlepaw-long-haired white tom

Sedgepaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowpaw-dark gray she-cat

Sunpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead

Elders Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine

Warriors Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Dawnflower-gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw

Pinefur-very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw

Apprentices Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Minnowpaw-dark gray she-cat

Pebblepaw-mottled gray tom

Mallowpaw-light brown tabby tom

Nettlepaw-dark brown tabby tom

Sneezepaw-gray-and-white tom

Robinpaw-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Copperpaw-dark ginger she-cat

Queens Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

BloodClan

Leader Darkheart-small black she-cat with white paws and ice blue eyes,

Scourge's Daughter

Deputy Snake-brownish ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, Scourge's Daughter

Cats Outside Clans

Sol-tortoiseshell tom

Cats of the Dark Forest

Ashfur-pale gray (darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

Hawkfrost-dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Scourge-small black tom with one white paw

Prologue

A gray tom padded through the undergrowth. There were other ways better marked way to his destination, but the tom was impatient. He winced when he trod on a brown thorn. He hadn't noticed the compact soil-colored thorn bush in front of him. "Mousedung!" he thought, aggravated. He quickly pulled the thorn out. A gush of scarlet blood followed. The tom did not bother licking his forepaw. Soon, the blood had vanished. The only perk of being in the Dark Forest, was that every wound you received, healed itself. He padded around the thorn bush; there wasn't time to ponder his thoughts.

In a small clearing, ringed with identical rowans, a dark brown tabby tom waited. His ice blue eyes were gazing into the black starless sky. At the other tom's approach, his gaze turned to him.

"You have failed," the tabby mewed icily. He seemed disappointed, yet he felt grim amusement that the other tom's plan had failed.

"I know, Hawkfrost," the other tom mewed. "If it hadn't been for that mangy excuse of a cat, I would have destroyed Squirrelflight."

"And ultimately Firestar." It was clear that Hawkfrost approved of the other tom's plans, and he was disappointed that they did not succeed. Yet, Hawkfrost did not blame the tom. After all, it had not been Ashfur's fault when their plans had failed last time. Hawkfrost knew this; secrets don't often stay that way. Sooner or later, the secret uncovered by Ashfur would be revealed.

Author's Note:I would like if you would review the story. I should have the next chapter uploaded soon.


	2. Chapter 1 Border Patrol

Jocasta: To make the disclaimer more interesting, I'm having a character do it.

Random person: Get on it with it already!

Jocasta: Ok. You don't need to be impatient. Introducing! Ferus Olin!

Ferus Olin: Fine. Jocasta doesn't own Warriors or Star Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.

Jocasta: Thank you Ferus! (hugs him)

Ferus Olin: Ok. I'm officially disturbed.

Jocasta: I apoligise for the shortness of the chapter.

Chapter One

Border Patrol (Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

A black she-cat raced through the woods. "No! No!" she thought. "How could he?" She never found who "he" was. Instead, she felt a paw at her side.

"Hollyleaf! Wake up! It's time for the dawn patrol!" Groggily, Hollyleaf woke and stretched. The early morning light seeped in through the den walls, promising another sunny day. Hollyleaf headed through the entrance, outside of the den. Mousewhisker and Sandstorm were waiting impatiently for her.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she mewed apologetically.

"I should think so," Sandstorm mewed impatiently. The senior warrior had always been strict and brusque, even as an apprentice.

"Don't be so harsh Sandstorm," Mousewhisker replied. "We all know that Hollyleaf sleeps like a hedgehog. Not even a fire could wake her up."

Hollyleaf was about to say a sharp retort, when she noticed the teasing note in his blue eyes. "That's funny," she thought. "Mousewhisker usually ignores me." Trying to shake off her worries, she padded on patrol with Mousewhisker and Sandstorm. She hoped (StarClan forgive her) there would be trouble on one of the borders.

...

But the borders were quiet. So quiet in fact, that Sandstorm had allowed them to hunt. Mousewhisker had a mouse, while Hollyleaf brought down a starling, just as it was taking off. After a circuit of the territory, they returned to camp. Hollyleaf sat down in front of the warriors den, watching the kits play fight. It would not be long before Firestar made Rosekit and Toadkit apprentices. Everything was peaceful. Yet Hollyleaf could not shake off the feeling that there was more trouble to come.

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Dun! Dun! Dun!

Hollyleaf: When are you doing the next chapter?

Jocasta: Not sure. And I will be on vacation during most of July. So the next chapter might not be posted for some time. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 Gathering Herbs

AN:

Jocasta: Hi! This is the second chapter of My Version of Sunrise. I hope you enjoy taking a walk in Jayfeather's shoes, or should I say, paws. Speaking of Jayfeather, he's doing the disclaimer.

Jayfeather: Why me?

Jocasta: Because I feel like it! And this chapter is from your perspective.

Jayfeather: Ok. Ok. Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Jocasta: Thank you Jayfeather. Was that really so hard?

Chapter Two

Gathering Herbs (Jayfeather P.O.V.)

"And after that I want you to check Mousefur's pelt for ticks," Leafpool mewed.

Jayfeather suppressed a hiss of frustration. Leafpool was having him, collect catmint, watermint, tansy, and burdock root (which they did not even need). She also was having him give borage to Whitewing (whose kits weren't due for another moon). She even had him checking Mousefur for ticks (who wouldn't even step out of the elders den, due to her aching joints). Oh, he had tried to read her mind. But all he got was a thick impenetrable cloud.

"She's hiding something," he decided. Jayfeather headed out. In the end, it took him four trips to collect the herbs Leafpool desired. Then, he got some borage and headed for the nursery. Outside Millie's and Daisy's kits were play fighting. He had to move to the side to dodge them.

Inside the nursery, Whitewing lay curled up. "Hi Whitewing," he mewed. "Leafpool wanted me to give you some borage."

Whitewing yawned and stretched. "But the kits won't be arriving for another moon."

Jayfeather shrugged indifferently. "Try telling that to Leafpool." Whitewing sighed and reluctantly ate the borage. "Finally!" he thought. All he had to do was check Mousefur for ticks and he was free. He headed out the nursery towards the elders den.

Just then, two balls of fur collided with him. "Ouch!" he hissed. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Rosekit mewed. She seemed apologetic, and by reading her mind, Jayfeather could tell it was genuine.

Toadkit was another matter. "We don't have to apologize," he mewed hotly. "Were going to be apprentices soon."

"Well you still have to respect the clan medicine cat," Jayfeather retorted. Without waiting for Toadkit's reply, he headed back to the medicine cats den for the mouse bile. Leafpool turned around.

"Back already." There was wariness in her mew, evidence that she had secrets.

"Getting the mouse bile," he replied. Annoyed he stormed to the elders den.

...

Jayfeather headed back to medicine cat den. He curled up in his nest and waited for sleep to take him.

Author's Note:

Jocasta: I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Due to my trip in July, it might be awhile before the third chapter is posted.

Lionblaze: Hi!

Jocasta: (slashs Lionblaze in half with her lightsaber)

Lionblaze's Ghost: Why did you do that?

Jocasta: Because you are my least favorite character. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3 Apprenticeship

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Good morning! I would like to thank Joseph for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the allegiances. I hope you enjoy chapter three despite the fact that it's from a certain cat's perspective.

Lionblaze's Ghost: That's mean.

Jocasta: Shut up Lionblaze! While your at it, do the disclaimer.

Lionblaze's Ghost: Why should I?

Jocasta: If you do, I'll make you alive again.

Lionblaze's Ghost: Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is obviously owned by Erin Hunter.

Jocasta: Not bad. (makes Lionblaze alive again)

Chapter Three

Apprenticeship (Lionblaze P.O.V.)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's call awoke Lionblaze, who padded out of the warriors den from his afternoon nap.

"He must be making Rosekit and Toadkit apprentices today," he thought. Though he wanted to mentor one of them himself, he assumed he was too young. As he padded to sit next to his sister, he noticed she was grooming her pelt nervously. "What's wrong with her?" he thought. "Firestar wouldn't choose her as a mentor."

Mousewhisker sat on Hollyleaf's other side, mewing calmly to her. Lionblaze felt a twinge of envy, "How come she gets the mate she wants and I don't?"

He tried to concentrate on the ceremony. "Rosekit," Firestar mewed. The creamy brown she-cat padded up to Firestar. "From this moment forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Rosepaw."

"Brightheart," Firestar mewed. "It is long overdue that you took on another apprentice. You will be mentor to Rosepaw. Brightheart, you have proven yourself a loyal warrior many times. I trust you pass on what you know to Rosepaw." Lionblaze watched as the pair touched noses with each other.

"Toadkit," Firestar mewed. Toadkit raced to Firestar with excitement. "From this moment forward until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Toadpaw."

"Hollyleaf," Firestar mewed. "You have been a warrior for only a season, but the whole of ThunderClan has seen your loyalty and thoughtfulness. I trust you will pass on these skills to Toadpaw." Lionblaze watched in jealously as Hollyleaf and Toadpaw touched noses.

"What about Ashfur's killer?" a cat called.

Lionblaze sighed. After Ashfur's body had been found, he wanted nothing more than to forget that the mangy cat had even existed, but he could not. Not when the clan was searching passionately for the killer.

"I assure you Ashfur's killer will be found," Firestar mewed. Lionblaze padded back to his den.

"Will they ever stop searching?" he wondered.

Author's Note:

Lionblaze: That was the lamest chapter I've ever read. In fact...

Hollyleaf: Shut up Lionblaze! No one wants to hear you talk about yourself.

Lionblaze: That's mean!

Hollyleaf and Jocasta: Deal with it!

Lionblaze: I'm leaving! (runs away)

Jocasta: According to one person "whoring for reviews" is rude. I won't beg you to review, but let's just say it would make my day if you did. Hopefully, I'll have chapter four up soon.


	5. Chapter 4 Mentor

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Here's chapter four of My Version of Sunrise! Once again, I thank Joseph for reviewing. Since this chapter is from Hollyleaf's perspective, Hollyleaf will do the disclaimer. Here's Hollyleaf!

(silence)

Jocasta: Hollyleaf?

Hollyleaf: Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible. Jocasta is not Erin Hunter, so she obviously doesn't own Warriors.

Chapter Four

Mentor (Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

Hollyleaf watched as Lionblaze gave her an icy look, before withdrawing into the warriors den. It was clear that he wished that HE was Toadpaw's mentor. Did he think she was that inexperienced?

"What are we doing today?" Toadpaw mewed. The black-and-white tom was clearly excited.

"First we'll find you a nest in the apprentices den. Then, we'll head out," Hollyleaf mewed to her new charge.

...

When they came back from the tour, Toadpaw was carrying a starling in his mouth. He had scented the starling and Hollyleaf had taught him how to stalk it.

"Put that starling on the fresh-kill pile," she mewed to him. "Then, you're free."

Toadpaw headed off to place the starling on the fresh-kill pile.

...

Spiderleg approached her as she was eating a squirrel. "Is it true?" he mewed to her. "That Toadpaw caught a starling today?"

"Yes," she replied.

Spiderleg paused for a moment. "Well. ThunderClan is lucky to have him," he mewed at least. It was clear; he was trying to be a good father to his kits.

"Is my father proud of me?" Hollyleaf thought. "Does he even know I exist?"

Author's Note:

Lionblaze: That was yet another lame chapter!

Leafpool: I liked it!

Jocasta: (shoots Lionblaze with one of her arrows)

Lionblaze's Ghost: This is not fair!

Jocasta: Well. I hope you enjoyed chapter four. Please read and review. I hope to have chapter five up by tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5 Scents

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Once again, hi! I would also like to thank anyone who has reviewed/favorited/alerted my story. I hope you enjoy chapter five, despite its short length. I've decided that Crowfeather will do the disclaimer today.

Crowfeather: Why me?

Jocasta: Because, you're the first cat I could think of.

Lionblaze's Ghost: Hahaha!

Jocasta: Go away Lionblaze! (makes Lionblaze alive again)

Lionblaze: Yipee! (runs away)

Crowfeather: Fine! Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Five

Scents (Jayfeather P.O.V.)

Jayfeather lay in his nest, concentrating on the scents in his memory. He caught his mother's, no Squirrelflight's scent, his own, Hollyleaf's, Lionblaze's, and another cat's. Another cat's scent! Jayfeather concentrated on this particular scent, but all he could discern was that this cat was female and smelled of milk. "She must be our mother," he thought.

"Jayfeather!" a familiar voice mewed. "There's something I need to tell you!"

"Yes, what is it Squirrelflight?" Jayfeather questioned. He knew he should feel sorry for her, yet all he felt was anger. After all, this was the cat that had made them believe that she was their mother.

"Jayfeather," she mewed seriously. "I'm expecting kits."

Author's Note:

Leafpool: This is a great chapter Jocasta!

Jocasta: Thank you Leafpool! And this will be the last chapter before I go on my trip! Read and review!


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Hi everyone! I would like to thank Joseph for reviewing. Your reviews brighten my day. And here's (drumroll) chapter six! Today, I'm having Leafpool do the disclaimer.

Hollyleaf: Hi Jocasta!

Jocasta: Have you seen Leafpool?

Hollyleaf: No I haven't. (goes off to look for Leafpool)

Hollyleaf: (returns) Couldn't find her.

Jocasta: Never mind, you can do the disclaimer Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf: Sure. Jocasta has never owned Warriors and never will. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Six

Secrets (Lionblaze P.O.V.)

Lionblaze was asleep. In his dream the blood of all who stood in his way, flowed onto his paws. Then, it rose to his chest fur then, his back, threatening to engulf him. "No," he thought. "Nooo!"

"Lionblaze!" a voice mewed with annoyance. "Time for a border patrol!" Lionblaze opened his eyes and stretched. Despite the leaf-bare chill, he could feel the light's rays on his pelt, promising another sunny day.

As he padded on border patrol with Icepaw, Birchfall and Thornclaw, he could not shake off his nightmares. "Just a dream," he kept repeating to himself. But the dream reminded Lionblaze of secrets, one in particular, that was better left hidden.

Author's Note:

Jocasta: There are hints of what is to come.

Leafpool: Great chapter!

Jocasta and Hollyleaf: Where were you?

Leafpool: I was only herb-gathering.

Jocasta: Never mind. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7 Confession

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Good morning! I'm happy to present chapter seven.

Leafpool: Jocasta insists that I do the disclaimer.

Jocasta: It's to make up for you not doing it the last chapter.

Leafpool: Ok. Jocasta isn't Erin Hunter, so she doesn't own Warriors.

Chapter Seven

Confession (Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

Today, Hollyleaf planned to take Toadpaw hunting. If he did well, she would give him the afternoon off, before taking him on the evening patrol, with Brambleclaw and Poppyfrost. She expected him to do well, considering he caught prey on his first day. As she and Toadpaw padded towards the entrance, she noticed Mousewhisker sitting by himself.

"Why is he sitting there?" she wondered. Mousewhisker was usually with either his sister Hazeltail or his brother Berrynose. Just as they were about to leave, Mousewhisker headed towards them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he mewed. Hollyleaf was no Jayfeather, but she could tell he hoped she would tell him that she did not mind.

"Of course, I don't mind at all?" Hollyleaf replied. "It will be a good experience for Toadpaw," she told herself, knowing that this was not the real reason, she was secretly glad he was coming along. The three of them padded out of the fern tunnel, and headed out into the forest.

Toadpaw caught three mice, and a shrew. He almost caught a crow, but the wind suddenly changed causing the crow to take off. "Sorry Hollyleaf," he mewed. His head was dipped in shame. Hollyleaf was about to tell him he was blameless, but it was Mousewhisker who replied.

"It's ok Toadpaw," he mewed. "Just bad luck with the wind changing like that." Mousewhisker gave her a look that clearly said "get rid of him".

Hollyleaf took the hint. "Toadpaw. Why don't you take your fresh-kill to the elders? Then, get some rest. You and I will be on the dusk patrol."

Toadpaw mewed "thanks" before uncovering his fresh-kill. He headed back in the direction of the camp, clearly in a good mood. When Toadpaw was gone, Hollyleaf turned to Mousewhisker.

"What do you need to tell me?" she asked, though in her heart she already knew the answer.

Mousewhisker looked nervously down his paws before mewing, "I wanted to tell you, that….I love you."

"That's how I feel about you," Hollyleaf replied. She felt like he was everything to her. She would jump across the camp, if he asked her to. She gave him a lick, and two settled down and shared tongues for a brief moment. Then, they headed back to the camp.

Author's Note:

Leafpool: That was a great chapter Jocasta!

Hollyleaf: I agree.

Jayfeather: Me too.

Jocasta: Who wants to go get ice cream.

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf: Us!

Jocasta: Then let's go!

Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Jocasta: (run off to Starbucks)

Leafpool: Well. Jocasta hopes you enjoyed chapter seven. Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8 Warrior Ceremony

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Hi everybody! I would like to thank Joseph for reviewing. And if you like "Star Wars" I recomend my other story "We Can Make It Work". Just to warn you, its AU (aka. Alternate Universe). Speaking of my other story, I'm having one of my OCs Cora, do the disclaimer.

Cora: I'm not even in this story!

Jocasta: Just do it!

Cora: Fine! Jocasta doesn't own Star Wars or Warriors. They both belong to their respective owners.

Chapter Eight

Warrior Ceremony (Jayfeather P.O.V.)

Jayfeather scented Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker returning. They had obviously come back together. He detected such a strong glow of happiness around them; he would not be surprised if their tails were twined together. "That's great," he thought sarcastically. "Now Hollyleaf is too busy mooning over Mousewhisker to deal with the real problems." For once, he took for granted the rule that forbade a medicine cat to have kits. He was about to march over to Hollyleaf, and demand to know why she had to choose this time, of all times, to pick a mate, when he heard Firestar's call.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting." Jayfeather padded over to settle down under the Highledge. "Firestar must be giving Foxpaw and Icepaw their warrior names," he thought. Squirrelflight and Birchfall (he had become Icepaw's mentor after Whitewing moved to the nursery) sat next to their apprentices, with looks of pride on their faces.

Jayfeather watched, expressionless, while Firestar addressed the mentors. He should feel closer to his Clanmates, yet he felt farther from them than ever. "They might not even be my Clanmates," he thought. Jayfeather shook his head and tried to concentrate on the ceremony.

"Foxpaw, Icepaw," Firestar mewed, addressing the two apprentices. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," The two apprentices replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Foxpaw, from this moment forward, you will be known as Foxclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty, and your strength. And we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Jayfeather knew that Firestar would rest his muzzle between the newly named Foxclaw's ears. In response, Foxclaw would lick Firestar's shoulder.

"Icepaw," Firestar mewed, turning to Foxclaw's sister. "From this moment forward, you will be known as Icecloud. StarClan honors your courage, and your intelligence. And we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Jayfeather padded away. He knew that tonight, Foxclaw and Icecloud would sit vigil, and guard the camp alone. He knew he should be pleased, that two of his Clanmates were finally warriors. "Why should I?" he thought. "When they might not even be my Clanmates."

Author's Note:

Jocasta: This story is really starting to pick up speed now.

Leafpool: When's the next chapter?

Jocasta: I might be able to post it tomorrow. It depends. So please read and review.


	10. Chapter 9 Gathering

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Hi! I would first like to thank CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 for reviewing. I'm glad your enjoying the story. Here's chapter nine. But first the disclaimer. Today, I'm having Brambleclaw do the disclaimer.

Brambleclaw: Why me?

Jocasta: You were the first cat I could think of.

Brambleclaw: All right. Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Nine

Gathering (Lionblaze P.O.V.)

"Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Mousefur, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Brightheart, Lionblaze, Poppyfrost, Mousewhisker, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Foxclaw, Icecloud, and Toadpaw will attend the Gathering," Firestar mewed.

"I get to go to the Gathering!" Toadpaw bragged.

"You're going to enjoy the Gathering," Hollyleaf mewed from where she was sitting next to Mousewhisker. "Lionblaze and I enjoyed our first Gathering. Didn't we Lionblaze?"

"Uh…yeah," Lionblaze replied. His First Gathering. It was where he had met Heathertail for the first time. Heathertail! The tabby was a reason (among many) that he did not relish attending this Gathering. "How am I going to face her after what happened in the tunnels," he thought. His musings were interrupted by Firestar's call. The golden tabby padded beside his Clanmates out of the hollow.

The mottled cats padded down along the lakeshore towards the island. Lionblaze jumped onto the fallen tree and crossed over to the island.

As he weaved among his Clanmates he noticed Heathertail. She was sitting beside the black tom, Breezepelt. "So the traitor is with scrawny excuse of a warrior," he thought. "How suiting."

Lionblaze settled down to listen to the leaders. To his relief, Firestar did not mention Ashfur. The Gathering passed quickly. The golden tabby headed towards the fallen tree, not noticing a pair of ice blue eyes watching him.

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Dun! Dun! Dun!

Leafpool: I wonder who was watching Lionblaze.

Scourge: I know! It was-

Jocasta: Shut up Scourge! (puts muzzle on that blood thirsty murderer)

Scourge:Mmm mm m!

Jocasta: Because I don't like you! You are worse then Tigerstar!

Tigerstar:Hey!

Jocasta: Please read and review. I hope to have chapter ten up soon.


	11. Chapter 10 Hollyleaf's Power

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Good morning everyone. I've decided to post chapter ten today. Ashfur will do the disclaimer.

Hollyleaf: Why him?

Jocasta: He was the first cat I could think of. Ashfur!

Ashfur: You -censored- idiot! I can't believe you are making me do the -censored- disclaimer!

Jocasta: Just do it!

Ashfur: Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. She also doesn't own the Subaru Forester.

Chapter Ten

Hollyleaf's Power (Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

Hollyleaf crouched down. She leaped onto a rabbit killing it before it could squeal.

"Good catch," Mousewhisker mewed. By now, it was common knowledge among the clan that they were mates. Hollyleaf enjoyed the time she spent with Mousewhisker. It was, amazing. Mousewhisker understood her like no other cat.

"Do you think we have enough to take back to the camp?" Hollyleaf was silently thanking Brightheart for offering to supervise Toadpaw and Rosepaw as they changed the elders' bedding.

"I think we should hunt some more," Mousewhisker replied.

Hollyleaf knew that he was prolonging the time they had alone. She did not mind. After all, the clan needed fresh-kill. Before long, Mousewhisker had caught a squirrel, while Hollyleaf brought down a pidgin.

"Get back squirrel stealer!" a voice yowled.

"What's this about?" Hollyleaf thought, as she and Mousewhisker emerged from the bracken. Dustpelt, Thornclaw, and Foxclaw were hissing at Crowfeather, Tornear, and Breezepelt. Hollyleaf could tell without sniffing that the WindClan cats were over the border. But still, it wasn't worth a fight.

"Stop!" she yowled, both out loud and in her head.

To her utter amazement, both sets of cats stopped. Now, all them, stared at her. "I think I just discovered my power," Hollyleaf realized, in shock.

Author's Note:

Hollyleaf: So this is my power?

Jocasta: At least in my story.

Lionblaze: Your story sucks.

Jocasta: (jumps into Subaru Forester) You have insulted my story for the last time! (runs over Lionblaze with her Subaru Forester)

Lionblaze's Ghost: This is not fair!

Hollyleaf and Jocasta: Deal with it!

Jocasta: I hope you enjoyed chapter ten. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 11 Tragedy

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Hi everybody! Today I present chapter eleven, and as a bonus, the short chapter twelve. I hope you enjoy. And I'm having Firestar do the disclaimer.

Firestar: What?

Jocasta: I want to you to do the disclaimer.

Firestar: Sure. Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Eleven

Tragedy (Jayfeather P.O.V.)

Jayfeather sat in the camp resting. This was the only nap he was likely to get. Leafpool had him on his paws all day. She fussed over him, asking constantly if he was sure he wasn't sick. "It's not like we're kin or anything," Jayfeather thought in annoyance.

"Jayfeather!" Hollyleaf scampered over to him. "There's something I need to tell you." There was urgency in her voice. She obviously wasn't here just to chat the day away.

"This had better be important," Jayfeather grumbled as he followed her to their usual meeting spot. The two of them were barely able to squeeze in. "What is it?"

"I found my power," Hollyleaf mewed. "I can control cats. I can make them do what I want."

"Does any cat suspect?"

"Mousewhisker was a little suspicious, but he did not ask me anything," Hollyleaf replied. They both emerged from the warriors den, and headed towards the rocks. Berrynose and Honeyfern were there enjoying the sun's warmth. They also watched Millie's kits play.

"Watch this!" Briarkit bragged. She leaped up high. Suddenly an adder emerged aiming for the helpless kit. Jayfeather raced over knowing he was too far away to help. Honeyfern shoved Briarkit out of the way, taking the bite.

She collapsed on the ground, wriggling. "Help! My blood's on fire!" Jayfeather anxiously glanced around for Leafpool. She was there, but instead of helping Honeyfern, she was staring hopefully at Cinderheart. "What is she doing?" he thought.

"Help!" Berrynose cried out. "Help! Why aren't you doing anything?" he demanded of Leafpool and Jayfeather.

"Because I don't know how to treat an adder bite, mousebrain!" Jayfeather thought.

Leafpool's eyes came back into focus. "I'm sorry," she mewed. "There's nothing I can do. The poison has taken effect."

Berrynose ran to Honeyfern's side, licking her fur as her spasms grew weaker. Her heart stopped beating and Berrynose let out a wail of grief.

Author's Note:

Scourge: Mmm mm m!

Jocasta: What did you say?

Firestar: I think he said "When are you taking this -censored- muzzle off?"

Jocasta: Never!

Hollyleaf and Jayfeather: Great chapter Jocasta!

Jocasta: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed chapter eleven. Please read and review.


	13. Chapter 12 Jealous

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Here is the extremely short chapter twelve. And Scourge will do the disclaimer.

Scourge: Mmm mm m! Mm m!

Firestar: He said: "there's no way I'm doing the -censored- disclaimer you -censored- idiot."

Jocasta: If you do, I'll take the muzzle off.

Scourge: Mmmm MM mm m. Mmmm mm m!

Firestar: He said: "Jocasta doesn't Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter. Get this -censored- muzzle off!"

Jocasta: Sure. (removes muzzle)

Chapter Twelve

Jealous (Lionblaze P.O.V.)

Lionblaze stormed out of the camp, furious. It wasn't fair! Hollyleaf was mates with Mousewhisker. Jayfeather was a medicine cat. Even, Squirrelflight was happy. She had moved into the nursery expecting Brambleclaw's kits. "And what do I get?" he thought. "Nothing!"

Suddenly, a twig cracked. Lionblaze spun around in fear. "Who's there!" he mewed.

…

Scourge laughed. It was perfect. Everything was going just as planned. All Darkheart had to do was convince the cat to help them. Soon, he would have his revenge.

Author's Note:

Scourge: Mwhahaha!

Firestar: Do I want to know?

Jocasta: I don't think so.

Firestar: I'm off to get espresso. (leaves)

Jocasta: I hope you enjoyed chapter twelve despite its short length.


	14. Chapter 13 The Past

Auhtor's Note:

Jocasta: First thank you CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 for reviewing. I know there is a Cora in "Firestar's Quest", but the Cora I'm talking about is human and an OC. I changed my mind and decided to upload chapter thirteen. And I actually started writing this story last year. This chapter took me a little over a week to write. And today I will have Hollyleaf do the disclaimer.

Hollyleaf: Jocasta doesn't own Warriors or Star Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.

Chapter Thirteen

The Past (Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

Hollyleaf sighed, moving restlessly in her nest. She had a lot on her mind. Honeyfern's death, Ashfur's murder, and Lionblaze. She did not know why, but some instinct told her that Lionblaze was hiding something. "How can we fulfill this prophecy when we are hiding secrets from each other?" she thought.

She settled down and let sleep take her.

…

"Hollypaw! Wake up!" a voice spoke as a paw prodded her side. Hollyleaf opened her eyes in shock. The warriors den had disappeared. Instead she lay in a nest in a bush. A black tom sat waiting impatiently for her.

"Come on Hollypaw! It's time for training!" the tom mewed impatiently.

"Training?" Hollyleaf wondered. "How could she train when she was already a warrior? And why was he calling her Hollypaw?" Shrugging off these questions, she followed him outside.

"About time!" one of the two warriors commented.

"Patience Buzzardtail," a sandy colored she-cat mewed. "I'm sure Hollypaw was ready."

Buzzardtail grunted indifferently.

"I can't believe it's our assessment today," a light brown tabby tom mewed excitedly. "We should hunt together."

"It would be better if you split up Leafpaw," a black tom put in. "Too many cats together will scare away the prey."

"Nightpelt is right," Buzzardtail told them. "You have until sunhigh." With that, Hollyleaf took off beside the two toms. It was strange; this place was different, yet familiar.

"Why is Nightpelt worried?" Hollyleaf asked.

The black tom gave her a shocked look before mewing, "You haven't noticed!" Then, he took off.

"What your brother Breezepaw was trying to say is, Twolegs have invaded our territory. The prey is getting scared. Haven't you noticed?" Leafpaw gave her the same quizzical look her supposed brother gave her.

"I haven't noticed," Hollyleaf admitted sheepishly. "Why is Buzzardtail so strict?"

"He is the clan deputy. I thought you like your mentor."

"Mousebrain!" Hollyleaf thought. "Think before you say something."

"We won't pass our assessment sitting here," Leafpaw pointed out. "See you later." With that he took off. Hollyleaf felt a hollow feeling inside her. "Why do I care about him?" she thought. "I love Mousewhisker, not Leafpaw." Still, she could not shake him off her mind as she began to hunt.

…

Hollyleaf had only caught three mice and a scrawny shrew. "No wonder Nightpelt is so worried," she thought. "There's hardly any prey to be found."

"What did you catch?" Leafpaw asked.

"Just three mice and a shrew."

"That's better than me; I just caught a starling and a squirrel." Just then, he heard a rustling in the bushes. A plump kittypet pranced past them, his ginger pelt shining. The tom was holding a plump sparrow.

"Kittypet!" Leafpaw growled. He launched his lithe tabby body upon the intruder. The kittypet screeched, dropping his sparrow. Hollyleaf ran with Leafpaw as he chased the kittypet. The kittypet ran in terror across the Thunderpath. Leafpaw pursued. Hollyleaf felt pride, until she saw the monster. It came out of nowhere, and it was heading right for Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw look out!" Hollyleaf yowled. By the time Leafpaw realized it was coming, it too late. She watched in horror as the monster sped on. Leafpaw lay motionless in a pool of blood, not moving. Hollyleaf felt hollow inside.

…

"Leafpaw died a brave death for his clan," a gray cat with white patches mewed. "SkyClan will always remember that. Two cats are ready to become warriors."

"_He means us,"_ Hollyleaf thought._"What's SkyClan?"_

"Buzzardtail, are you satisfied with your apprentice Hollypaw and does she understand what the warrior code means to every cat?"

"She will be a warrior SkyClan can be proud of," Buzzardtail replied.

The clan leader addressed Mousefang, Breezepaw's mentor. She told something similar. Nightfur was gazing at the two apprentices with a mixture of pride and sorrow.

"I, Cloudstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. And I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Hollypaw, Breezepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Breezepaw and Hollyleaf replied in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Breezepaw from this moment forward you will be known as Breezepelt. StarClan honors your courage and your endurance. And we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

Breezepelt licked Cloudstar's shoulder.

"Hollypaw from this moment forward you will be known as-"

"Wait!" Hollyleaf interrupted. Cloudstar looked shocked. "I would to choose my own name." She wasn't quite sure why. Cloudstar nodded.

"I would like to be known as Hollyleaf, in memory of the cat who should be here receiving his warrior name."

"Very well. Hollypaw will be known as Hollyleaf. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness, and your loyalty. And we welcome you as a full warrior of SkyClan."

"Breezepelt! Hollyleaf!"

Nightfur, and another black she-cat padded towards them. "We're very proud of you," the she-cat mewed. "I can't believe your warriors. Just yesterday, you were searching my belly for milk." She turned to a brown tabby. "Fernpelt, I'm very sorry."

"It's ok, Ambersky. Leafpaw died a noble death," Fernpelt replied. "What's that noise," she mewed suddenly.

Hollyleaf turned. There it was the crashing of trees. Above that she heard the roar of the Twoleg monsters. They were closing in on the camp.

"Everyone out!" Cloudstar yowled. Hollyleaf raced to Leafpaw's motionless body and began to drag him. She couldn't leave him. Suddenly, his weight felt less.

"Here," Buzzardtail mewed. Together, they carried Leafpaw out of the camp.

"Everyone here," Cloudstar affirmed. All the cats nodded. Hollyleaf glanced around at the anxious cats. /What will they do now?/ she wondered.

…

"What took you so long," a black-and-white tom mewed.

Hollyleaf and the other warriors circled the frailer elders and the kits protectively. They weren't going to let any harm come to them.

"You've brought your whole clan Cloudstar?" the tom asked.

"Yes I have," Cloudstar replied.

"Why?" a brown tabby she-cat asked.

"We no longer live in our territory," Cloudstar told her. "Twolegs have destroyed it."

"But this can't be possible," a dark ginger tom interjected. "My patrols have reported more Twolegs in your territory, but they couldn't have destroyed them all."

"They have Redstar. They tore down our trees, and surrounded our camp waiting to pounce. I have brought my clan here to ask for some of your territories."

Mews of protest thundered from the cats around them. The Skyclan warriors stood their ground like a river's current.

The black-and-white tom spoke. "You can't just ask for territory. We barely have enough to feed ourselves as it is."

Redstar shifted unsteadily on his paws. "ThunderClan may have enough now in new leaf, but in leaf-bare we will have none to spare."

"Neither will ShadowClan," a creamy brown she-cat spoke. "My clan is bigger than any other. We will need every paw step of our territory."

Cloudstar turned to the tabby she-cat. "What do you think Birchstar?"

"I'd like to help," she mewed. "But the river is low right now. Besides, SkyClan don't know how to fish."

"We could learn!" Hollyleaf called out.

"And only WindClan are fast enough to catch rabbits," the black-and-white tom added. "You would be tired of sleeping in gorse."

"But our long legs make us fast runners!" Breezepelt objected.

"What do we do then?" Cloudstar asked.

It was Redstar who spoke. "Leave."

"That's right," the black-and-white tom sneered. "Leave now, and go somewhere far away where you can't steal out prey."

A lovely black-and-silver she-cat rose among the cats. "Swiftstar. StarClan will not like it if you drive out SkyClan. There have always been five clans in the forest."

Swiftstar looked down at her. "You say you know the will of StarClan Larkwing, but if StarClan were angry, they'd cover the moon. So why is the moon still shining?"

Larkwing shook her head, unable to answer her leader's question.

"Five clans have lived in the forest longer than any cat can remember." Cloudstar was trying to regain control.

"Thing change," Redstar mewed. "StarClan gave each clan the skills to survive in its own territory. That could mean that no clan can live another clan's territory."

A cat with rumpled black fur stood up. "You say the will of StarClan says there should be five clans. There are only four oaks at Four Trees. That could be a sign that there should only be four clans."

"SkyClan doesn't belong here," a silver tabby hissed beside him. "Let's drive them out."

Hollyleaf and the other warriors unsheathed their claws. "SkyClan!" Cloudstar called out. "We are not cowards but this is a fight we cannot win. From now on we be on our own and will depend only on ourselves."

"How can our clan live without the warrior code?" Hollyleaf thought. Strangely, these cats seemed more like her clan mates then ThunderClan ever was. As she and her true Clanmates set out, she felt pain in her heart.

…

Hollyleaf stirred. Warm light pained in through the warriors den. She felt a sudden understanding of herself. Why she had felt sympathy for RiverClan, when they lived on the Gathering Island. Hollyleaf also knew why she felt devoted to the code. "What happened to SkyClan?" she wondered. But here was the most shocking, why she felt depressed sometimes for no reason. Was it betrayal to Leafpaw to be with Mousewhisker?

"Are you ok Hollyleaf?" Mousewhisker asked, concerned.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf felt a cold wind. A soft voice whispered into her ear, "be happy."

"I'm fine," she replied. As she went to fetch Toadpaw, she felt ecstatic. Leafpaw was happy that she was with Mousewhisker. She could move on. But she would never forget the tabby for as long she lived. "If I have kits, I'll name one of them Leafkit," Hollyleaf thought.

Lionblaze was moving towards the dirtplace tunnel. She ignored him and headed towards Toadpaw. If she had stopped him, perhaps things might have ended differently.

Author's Note:

Hollyleaf: I think you left the story on a cliff hanger.

Jocasta: The story is really picked up speed. And I've had the idea of Hollyleaf being a SkyClan cat since I read "Long Shadows".

Ferus Olin: Want to go to the movies?

Jocasta: Sure. (goes with Ferus to the movies)

Hollyleaf: Jocasta hopes you liked the story. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 14 Kitting and a Discovery

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Hi! I would like to thank CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 and Joseph for reviewing. This chapter is a little shorter. Still, I hope you enjoy the content as well as the foreshadowing of events to come.

Lionblaze: This stupid story drives me crazy.

Jocasta: That's great to hear Lionblaze. While you are at it, do the disclaimer.

Lionblaze: Why?

Jocasta: Because you are here.

Lionblaze: Fine! Jocasta doesn't own Warriors and never will. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Fourteen

Kitting and a Discovery (Jayfeather P.O.V.)

"Whitewing's kits are coming! Now!" Jayfeather leaped at the sound of Daisy's voice. Leafpool was already gathering borage and raspberry leaves. She and Jayfeather bounded across the clearing to the nursery. Whitewing lay there, writing in pain.

"What can I do?" Birchfall begged.

"Fetch some water for her," Jayfeather told him. Relieved to be able to help, Birchfall padded outside. Jayfeather noted that his thoughts were riddled with anxiety. "Do all fathers feel this ways?" Jayfeather wondered.

"You're doing fine," Leafpool encouraged. "She's very weak," she whispered to Jayfeather. "I don't know if she has the strength to deliver her kits."

"They're coming," Jayfeather called. A ball of fur slipped into the moss beside Whitewing. "A she-kit." Quickly he nipped the kitting sack. The kit rolled in the nest, before blindly latching onto Whitewing.

"Here's another one!" Leafpool called. Another bundle of fur landed in the moss. "Another she-kit."

"Is that it?" Whitewing asked weakly.

"Yes that's it." Suddenly Jayfeather felt her emotions sweep him away.

….

"Squirrelflight help me!"

"What's wrong Leafpool?" Squirrelflight seemed worried for her sister.

"I'm having kits!" Pain lashed through Leafpool as she lay on her side. Concern for her kits ran through her.

"The first one's coming!" Squirrelflight called out. "A tom."

Leafpool groaned, and another bundle slipped out. "A she-kit," Squirrelflight told her.

Again she groaned. "Another tom." Leafpool felt no more pain. She looked at her kits for the first time. The tom was a golden tabby, resembling Firestar. But the she-kit and the other tom. "They look just like him."

"The golden tabby is Lionkit," she decided. "The gray tabby is Jaykit."

"I think you should call the black one Hollykit." Squirrelflight suggested. Leafpool knew that Squirrelflight would raise these kits as if they were her own. "I hope they will be as strong as their father Crowfeather," she thought.

…...

"How can this be possible?" he wondered. "Leafpool and Crowfeather." But this explained the emotions that circled around them. It would also explain Leafpool's jealousy of Nightcloud. He ran to tell his siblings; not guessing that one of his siblings would be instrumental is his clan's destruction.

Author's Note:

Hollyleaf: That was a great chapter Jocasta!

Jocasta: Thanks Hollyleaf. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 15 Disaster

Author's Note:

Jocasta: I would like to thank Twilightmoonstar for reviewing. Reviews make my day.

Hollyleaf: What happens in this chapter?

Jocasta: You'll find out. Oh, and before I forget, Mousewhisker will do the disclaimer today.

Mousewhisker: Jocasta doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Fifteen

Disaster (Lionblaze P.O.V)

Lionblaze did not understand Hollyleaf's misgivings about their true parentage. It practically proved that they were the Three. Nor did her regret what he was about to do. The last Gathering he had not relished attending. This time, he had asked Firestar if he could go.

"Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Brightheart, Longtail, Sandstorm, Birchfall, Moueswhisker, Dustpelt, Lionblaze, and Rosepaw will attend the Gathering."

The golden tabby padded beside his Clanmates, struggling to hold the urge to run to the Gathering Island. Leafpool glanced nervously at him, but Lionblaze ignored her.

"I'm glad you're coming," Cinderheart told him.

"Yeah," he replied. A part of him wanted to say more, but falling for Cinderheart would not make this any easier. He walked eagerly along the shore, leaping easily onto the tree that bridged the island. "This will be a Gathering they will never forget," he thought.

He sat near the roots, a perfect spot for his plan. Firestar spoke first, mentioning how strong the apprentices were and the birth of Whitewing's kits. He paused.

Lionblaze leaped up to the stump. "I have an announcement!"

"Warriors don't talk at the Gathering!" Hollyleaf protested her eyes wide with fear.

"This one does," Russetfur mewed, amused. She backed to the side, giving Lionblaze room.

"You think me, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits. But it's not true. Leafpool is our mother and Crowfeather is our father." A chorus of shocked mews circled the clearing.

"This can't be true!" Crowfeather mewed in disbelief. "He's lying!"

"It's true Crowfeather," Leafpool told him. "Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze are our kits."

"The feelings I had for you have past," Crowfeather coldly replied. "My only mate is Nightcloud. My only kit is Breezepelt."

Lionblaze jumped down from the stump and walked towards the bridge. Cats parted for him, their eyes wide with fear. Only one cat, sat rooted to her spot.

"How could you!" Hollyleaf demanded. "Now no cat will ever trust us! You've ruined my life."

"That's your problem," Lionblaze hissed. He ran, past Cinderheart, who stared at him in horror. He had expected to feel satisfaction, like when he tasted Ashfur's blood. Instead he felt an icy cold, threatening to overwhelm him. He welcomed it.

Author's Note:

Hollyleaf and Mousewhisker: Wow! Great chapter Jocasta!

Lionblaze: I can't believe you turned me evil.

Jocasta: Shut up Lionblaze! You are such an idiot! (slashs Lionblaze in half with her lightsaber)

Lionblaze's Ghost: This is not fair!

Jocasta, Hollyleaf, and Mousewhisker: Deal with it!

Lionblaze's Ghost: I'm leaving! (runs away)

Jocasta: I hope you enjoyed chapter fifteen. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 16 Comfort

Author's Note:

Jocasta: I would like to thank CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 and ThunderCat29r for reviewing. I hope you enjoy chapter sixteen. Today, I'm having Hollyleaf do the disclaimer.

Hollyleaf: I've done it before.

Jocasta: Please Hollyleaf. You're the first cat I could think of.

Lionblaze's Ghost: (whispers under breath) Probably because she's her favorite character.

Jocasta: Go away Lionblaze!

Lionblaze's Ghost: (leaves)

Hollyleaf: Jocasta obviously doesn't own Warriors. Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter.

Chapter Sixteen

Comfort (Hollyleaf P.O.V.)

Hollyleaf fled the Gathering. She had to escape those nosy eyes and unsympathetic ears. How could Lionblaze betray their secret? He had broken every trust. How can she be a good warrior when she never should have been born?

Hollyleaf stopped in front of a low willow tree. She stooped over in sorrow. She could not continue as a warrior. Her Clanmates would reject her for her half-clan origin and the fact that her birth was forbidden.

Nor could she could ever lead her clan. No cat would ever trust her or her brother Jayfeather. How could they when their brother was a traitor? "I should have never been reborn," she murmured.

"Are you all right," Mousewhisker mewed.

Hollyleaf had not realized that the gray-and-white cat had followed her. She looked away. She did not deserve to have him as her mate.

"Hollyleaf. I don't blame you for what Lionblaze did."

"I-"

"I trust you Hollyleaf. More than anyone else. You are a great warrior Hollyleaf, and something tells me you'll be a great leader someday." There was a serious light in Mousewhisker's green eyes that showed that he clearly meant what he said.

Hollyleaf felt as though a bright light had entered her. The darkness around her had subsided, if only temporarily. Mousewhisker's words gave her comfort and hope. Whatever lay in store for her in the future, she would not have to face it alone.

Author's Note:

Lionblaze's Ghost: This chapter was sappy!

Hollyleaf: I liked it.

Jocasta: Lionblaze! Leave! (makes Lionblaze alive again)

Lionblaze: I'm leaving! (leaves)

Jocasta: I hope you enjoyed chapter sixteen. It may be awhile before I get chapter seventeen up. Please read and review. And let me know if I got Mousewhisker's eye coloring wrong. It doesn't mention what color his eyes are in the books.


	18. Chapter 17 Family

Author's Note:

Jocasta: I would first like to thank thundercat29r, Spiritual ghid lup, and CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123 for reviewing. And as for whether they will have any kits, I'm not telling! You'll just have to wait and see for yourself. I also apoligize that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I went on a trip last week, so that slowed me down somewhat.

Galen Marek: Hi!

Jocasta: What are you doing here? (draws out lightsaber)

Galen Marek: (draws out lightsaber)

(Fifteen minutes later)

Hollyleaf: Are they still fighting?

Ferus Olin: Yup. Galen Marek is a strong fighter, but Jocasta has pretty good defense.

Hollyleaf: Why don't you do the disclaimer Ferus.

Ferus Olin: Sure. Jocasta doesn't own Star Wars or Warriors. They both belong to their respective owners. She also doesn't own the Subaru Forester.

Chapter Seventeen

Family (Jayfeather P.O.V.)

"Ow!" Birchfall yowled, as Jayfeather pulled the thorn out of his right pad. He had complained so loudly that Jayfeather wouldn't have been surprised if they had heard him in ShadowClan.

"Give your pad a good lick," Jayfeather told the brown tabby. "That will help stop the bleeding."

Birchfall looked up from his pad. "Would it be ok if I rejoin the hunting patrol?"

"That would be fine. Just go easy on your paw and come straight back here if it starts bleeding," Jayfeather advised.

"Sure." Birchfall seemed uncertain of whether to trust Jayfeather. After the revelation of his true parents' identities, almost the entire clan felt the same way.

_"It's not fair,"_ Jayfeather thought bitterly. _"Why should they judge me and Hollyleaf for the mistakes of our parents? I've never broken the warrior code and never will!"_

"Birchfall," Jayfeather could scent Mousewhisker at the entrance of the den. "We need to leave soon. The prey isn't going to wait forever."

"Sure." Birchfall moved gingerly on his injured paw. He joined Mousewhisker, and the two toms left.

Jayfeather felt silent gratitude to Mousewhisker for getting Birchfall out of Leafpool's, no _his_ den. Mousewhisker was one of the few cats who trusted Jayfeather and Hollyleaf in spite of their brother's betrayal. Though originally annoyed, he now felt grateful that Hollyleaf had chosen this cat as her mate.

"Jayfeather!" Daisy raced into his den with anxiety.

"What is it?"

"Squirrelflight's kits are coming!"

In all the excitement of the past few days, Jayfeather had forgotten that Squirrelflight was close to having her kits. "Go back to her and keep her calm," he mewed to Daisy. "I'll be there in a few minutes.

_"Which herbs do I need?"_ Jayfeather thought, panicked. Though he still felt bitterness towards Leafpool, he still longed for her moons of experience in helping kits enter the world. But Leafpool was sitting in the warriors' den, moaning and feeling sorry for herself.

Raspberry leaves would ease Squirrelflight's labor, and perhaps a stick to bite on when her pains got stronger. He recalled where Leafpool stored them. Right by the catmint. Jayfeather sniffed the leaves to check. Yes, they had the slight tangy scent of raspberry leaves.

He raced across the camp, and entered the nursery. Squirrelflight lay on her side, moaning in pain. As Jayfeather approached her, he was knocked over by a small ball of fur.

"Dovekit! Come back here!" Whitewing scolded.

"I wanted to ask Jayfeather how he can move around if he's blind!"

"Don't ask Jayfeather such rude questions!" Whitewing chided her daughter.

"It's ok Whitewing," Jayfeather mewed to the white she-cat. He actually found it quite refreshing to talk to a cat, even if it was a young kit, who wasn't bothered by his blindness. "I move by sight, scent, and hearing. I can still tell whether a cat is ill by just its scent."

He expected Dovekit to pity him, but instead she mewed, "that's interesting." The kit padded back to her mother sitting next to her tabby and white sister Ivykit, who was sleeping.

Jayfeather turned his attention to Squirrelflight, writhing in pain.

"Jayfeather," she croaked. "I'm sorry." As she moaned in pain, Jayfeather could hear her thoughts loud and clear. _"I'm sorry that I had to hide this secret from you and your siblings for so long."_

Jayfeather knew he should console her, but instead he mewed. "Eat these leaves. They will help with the pain."

As Squirrelflight obediently chewed on the leaves, an unexpected scent filled Jayfeather's nose. It took all his will power to suppress a growl.

"Can't you give her some poppy seeds for the pain?" Leafpool moaned.

"_You should __**know**__ why I can't do that mousebrain,"_ Jayfeather angrily thought.

"I can't give her any poppy seeds, because she needs to know when the kits will come," Jayfeather replied. Remembering the small piece of wood he brought with him, he added, "Here Squirrelflight. You can bite down on this when the pain gets bad."

"Thanks," Squirrelflight mewed weakly. Just as she said this, she bit down on the stick.

"One's coming," Jayfeather spoke. As he said these words, a small dark brown bundle tumbled into the nest. "It's a tom."

"Is that all?" Leafpool asked.

"Yes that's all," Jayfeather mewed. "He seems very healthy." Just then he remembered an herb he had carelessly forgotten. "I'll fetch some borage to help your milk come," he added hastily.

As he left the den, he noticed Brambleclaw sitting by the fresh-kill pile, examining its contents. Brambleclaw turned as he approached.

"Jayfeather," Brambleclaw mewed warily. Gone was any of the fatherly pride and affection he once bestowed on Jayfeather and his siblings. Squirrelflight's lies seemed bad enough, but Lionblaze's betrayal was the final straw.

"What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed that Brambleclaw had not visited to the nursery at all since the last Gathering.

"I'm picking a piece of prey off the pile." Brambleclaw seemed to be trying to make his tone casual, but Jayfeather could detect wariness beneath the surface.

"That's a lame excuse," Jayfeather hissed back. "I don't care what you think of Squirrelflight, but you are going to go into to the nursery and visit that kit of yours."

Brambleclaw seemed stunned into silence; he nodded to Jayfeather and headed towards the nursery. Not feeling hungry, Jayfeather headed back to his den.

As he settled down in his nest he thought,_ "Things are cooling down finally. At last there will be peace in the clans."_

Jayfeather could not have been more wrong then in this moment. The tensions in the Clans were rising. Soon they would reach a boiling point.

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Well, that's chapter seventeen.

Ferus Olin: Who won the duel?

Jocasta: It was a draw.

Galen Marek: I'll beat you someday.

Jocasta: Sure you will. (sarcasm) Come on Ferus. Let's go get some hot chocolate.

Ferus Olin: Sure.

Ferus Olin and Jocasta: (Jump into Subaru Forester and drive off to get hot chocolate)

Galen Marek: I'm going to find Vader. (leaves to go looking for Vader)

Hollyleaf: Well, Jocasta hopes you enjoyed chapter seventeen. Please read and review.


	19. Chapter 18 Meeting of Villains

Author's Note:

Jocasta: I would like to thank StormleafhasPizza, and Twilightmoonstar for reviewing. Your reviews inspired me to keep up with this story. And today, Darkheart will do the disclaimer. And just to let you know, Lionblaze doesn't know that Hollyleaf has a power.

(silence)

Jocasta: Darkheart?

Darkheart: Hi! I'm here to do the disclaimer. Jocasta doesn't own Warriors or Star Wars. They both belong to their respective owners.

Chapter Eighteen

Meeting of Villains

"Do you want to share?" Darkheart asked. The small black she-cat moved close, her fur brushing against Lionblaze's golden pelt.

"No thank you," Lionblaze mewed. "I can catch my own prey."

But Lionblaze could sense the darker hints of her question. It had been clear from the moment they had met that she planned to make him her mate.

"_I hope she enjoys disappointment,"_ he thought. _"I have no mate and have no need for one. Mates are a distraction."_ Lionblaze knew that he needed to concentrate. That was what made revenge succeed. Well, that and a good dose of rage. He yearned for the great battle the chance to claw his enemy's ears. He would taste the enemy's blood as he tore out their throat.

"It's time for the meeting," Darkheart interrupted his bloodthirsty thoughts.

Lionblaze nodded and followed her down the trail. In a small clearing two cats waited for them. One of these cats he recognized. The loner Sol, with his distinct tortoiseshell pattern on his fur was sitting on the left. Lionblaze knew he would recognize the tom anywhere.

"_Good,"_ he thought. _"He can easily help with our battle plans."_

The she-cat had ginger-brown fur and amber eyes. To Lionblaze she did not seem vicious at all. More like a medicine cat than a warrior.

"Who's that?" he asked Darkheart.

Darkheart looked at the she-cat with displeasure. "That's Snake, my sister. She is my deputy."

Lionblaze was saved from having to reply, when Sol noticed them.

"Welcome back Darkheart," Sol mewed in greeting. "I see you have brought young Lionblaze to join us."

"She did not bring me," Lionblaze spoke. "I brought myself." He flexed his front claws, daring the others to attack him.

"I can see you are well named Lionblaze." Sol seemed pleased to see him again.

"Let's get on with the meeting," Darkheart mewed impatiently.

"Of course," Sol agreed. "I would like your opinions on how the battle should go against the clans."

"Battles," corrected Darkheart."I say we divide up our forces and attack each of the clans. If we do that they will be unable to regroup. I will tell my warriors to spare none."

"Not even the kits?" questioned Snake. It was clear that she was opposed to their plans. Lionblaze wondered why she had even bothered to show up for the meeting.

"You would say that sister," Darkheart hissed menacingly.

"Please Night," pleaded Snake. "You are already leader of BloodClan, isn't that enough?"

"It's never enough _**sister**_." Darkheart raked her right claws across her sister's face. "That will teach you to question _**my**_ orders."

As Snake left, Lionblaze felt a surge of respect for Darkheart. Not only had she come up with a brilliant plan, but she had also scratched her own sister on purpose and walked away without remorse. Even, if he did disagree with her plan.

"I think we should have one great battle," Lionblaze proposed. "Like the one that was fought in the Old Forest."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Sol wanted an explanation.

"We'll go to each of the clans and tell them they have three days until they must meet us and battle."

"And we should attack a border patrol to give this message," Darkheart added. "That way they will know we are not afraid to use violence."

Lionblaze felt pleasure to know that Darkheart not only agreed with his idea but was adding to the plot. She was easy to work with. But what about Sol?

Sol seemed pleased with the plot. "Yes. We will launch our plan. I will go to ShadowClan. You will go to RiverClan. We will send another group to WindClan."

"That will leave ThunderClan for me," Darkheart mewed. "I will show them true fear."

As he gazed at the she-cat, he felt no sympathy for his former clanmates. Then he remembered. His brother and sister were the Three. One of them could defeat him.

Lionblaze shook this worry away. Jayfeather was no fighter. And Hollyleaf had no power to speak of.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" Sol asked. Neither Lionblaze nor Darkheart spoke. He knew Darkheart longed to spill blood just as much as he did.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," Sol mewed. "Good luck." He moved into the bracken, towards ShadowClan territory.

"Good luck," Darkheart mewed to Lionblaze, before disappearing. She was off to ThunderClan territory.

…...

It was quite easy to move across Shadow Clan territory undetected. As he moved, he scented a mouse. He crouched down and leaped, killing the mouse before it could squeal. Soon, he would do this on his enemies. He would silence them forever.

As Lionblaze moved towards where RiverClan had their hunting grounds, he felt triumph.

"_Soon," _Lionblaze thought triumphantly. _"Soon I will have my revenge."_

Author's Note:

Jocasta: Dun!Dun! Dun!

Ferus Olin: This is a good chapter Jocasta.

Galen Marek: I want a re-match!

Palpatine: Then have one against me!

Jocasta, Ferus Olin, and Galen Marek: (draw lightsabers)

Palpatine: Oh -censored-! This is not fair! (runs away)

Jocasta, Ferus Olin and Galen Marek: (chase after Palpatine)

Darkheart: Well, Jocasta hopes you enjoyed chapter eighteen. Please read and review.


	20. Chapter 19 Border Attack

Author's Note:

Jocasta, Galen Marek, and Ferus Olin: That was hilarious!

Galen Marek: Palpy is a wimp!

Darth Vader: You got that right Starkiller.

Ferus Olin: Ah! What are you doing here?

Darth Vader: I was thinking of extracting my revenge on Olin-

Jocasta: Over my dead body.

Darth Vader:-but my master mentioned this story, and it made me curious. So here I am.

Jocasta: Ok. I would like to thank CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123, 2Lazy2Login99, and bookworm178040 for reviewing. I don't own Warriors or Star Wars. They both belon to their respective owners.

Chapter Nineteen

Border Attack

Cats leaped at Hollyleaf. She clawed at them frantically. They scrambled out of her way. Hollyleaf attacked another cat, clawing out the cat's throat. She could feel crimson blood flowing on to her fur.

Then a light flashed, and Hollyleaf recognized the motionless body. It was her traitorous brother Lionblaze.

"No!" she yowled, trying to escape the glares of the other cats. She tripped and felt herself suffocating in the other cats' fur.

"Hollyleaf." Mousewhisker was nudging her awake. "It's time for the dawn patrol."

"The sun's not even up yet," she mewed groggily as she struggled to shake off the memory of her dream.

"It is leaf-bare. The sun comes up later and sets earlier."

Hollyleaf stretched, and followed Mousewhisker out of the warriors' den. Graystripe and Berrynose waited for them. Just then, she remembered her excitable apprentice.

"I better go fetch Toadpaw."

"I'll fetch Toadpaw," Mousewhisker told her. He handed her some mouse meat. "Eat this. You'll need your strength."

Hollyleaf chewed on the meat. It tasted stringy. By the time she had finished, Mousewhisker was back with Toadpaw.

"Come on," Berrynose mewed impatiently. "We're wasting daylight."

As they headed towards the ShadowClan border, they did not say a word. Toadpaw looked eagerly at his mentor.

"Why don't you go ahead, and sniff the border marks?" Hollyleaf suggested.

Toadpaw nodded, no doubt eager for his first solo assignment. He raced off before Hollyleaf could say anything else.

"He doesn't need to run so fast." Berrynose twitched his stump of a tail as he said this. Despite Leafpool's best efforts the tom had lost the majority of his tail to a fox trap when he was younger than Toadpaw.

"He's still young," Mousewhisker pointed out. "Before you know it he'll be a strong responsible young warrior."

Hollyleaf nodded. She was tired of cats comparing her to Lionblaze. Mousewhisker, Toadpaw, Graystripe, Millie, and Daisy were the only ones who treated her same as if the incident involving her brother had never occurred.

As the border to ShadowClan neared, Hollyleaf could hear yowling. She raced to spot with a feeling of foreboding.

Toadpaw was struggling with a small black she-cat. Despite the cat's small size, she was smaller than Toadpaw; Hollyleaf could tell from the expert grip that the she-cat was an experienced fighter. Hollyleaf leaped on top of the she-cat clawing her. The she-cat yowled, and was forced to release her grip on Toadpaw. Hollyleaf felt the thorn-sharp claws of the she-cat as she raked them on her face.

Suddenly, a gray shape pushed both she-cats apart. "That's enough!"

Hollyleaf could tell from his tone that Graystripe meant it. She glanced over at the other she-cat. She had only a few scratches, all of which Hollyleaf herself had inflicted. Her icy blue eyes shined with ferocity as she glared back at Hollyleaf.

"Who are you?" Graystripe asked. "And why are you here?"

The she-cat laughed a laugh that chilled Hollyleaf. "I am Darkheart. And as for why I'm here, let's just say I have some issues with your leader Firestar."

Graystripe, flinched, his amber eyes wide with terror. "You're Scourge's daughter!"

Darkheart chuckled. "You ThunderClan cats are smarter then you look! I am the new leader of BloodClan!"

"What about Snake and Ice?"

"Those two fatties were soft and weak. So I got rid of them."

Hollyleaf shivered. This cat was clearly dangerous. She talked about killing in cold blood as if it was nothing. Why wasn't Graystripe attacking her?

"You have three days until our clans meet in battle. If you don't show up their will be consequences." Darkheart dug her claws into the earth, giving the patrol a good idea of what these consequences would be. She gave them one last triumphant glare, before disappearing into the bracken.

For a moment none of them spoke. They all felt grim horror for what would soon destroy their clan.

"What are we going to do?" Mousewhisker asked.

"We continue patrolling the border," Graystripe replied. "And we inform Firestar of the incident."

….

"It has been confirmed that BloodClan is back," Firestar announced. "They have more or less threatened violence if we do not fight them in three days."

"Just when we're at our weakest this clan of wannabes decides to take revenge for something that happened seasons ago!" Dustpelt had always had a temper. But this latest announcement had made him completely irate.

"An attack from BloodClan is something that none of those who fought in the Great Battle wish to face again Dustpelt," Firestar replied. "Never the less, BloodClan is a threat that we will take very seriously. Apprentices may not leave the camp without a warrior, and all kits are confined to the camp until further notice. Sandstorm, you will be in charge of teaching the kits self-defense. Graystripe, you will arrange for special training sessions to make sure all cats are ready for the battle."

"_The situation is really bad if he's having the kits be taught self-defense," _Hollyleaf thought.

Both respective cats nodded, acknowledging their new assignments. "BloodClan may think they have defeated us. But we will not stand by and let them take away what is ours. We will fight them in three days time with courage and honor."

All the cats nodded at his declaration. One thing was certain; ThunderClan would not stand by and let their territory be taken from them without a fight.

….

"What was the Great Battle like?" Toadpaw asked eagerly.

Hollyleaf felt relieved that the border attack had not dampened Toadpaw's spirit in the least. At the same time he needed the same time he needed to recognize that this was a dangerous situation that the clan was facing. "All four clans fought against BloodClan. The fight ended when Firestar killed their leader Scourge. Many cats died in that battle."

"Oh." Now Toadpaw seemed to realize the danger of the coming conflict.

"Which is why we need to work on your battle skills," Hollyleaf reminded him. "Now here's that defensive move I mentioned earlier." As she demonstrated the moves to her apprentice, Hollyleaf knew she was doing all she could to help her clan. But she could not help wishing that she could do more.

Author's Note:

Darth Vader: This is actually very good Jocasta.

Ferus Olin: That's what I was going to say!

Jocasta: The two rivals actually agree on something!

Lionblaze: This story sucks! (is slashed in half by a lightsaber)

Jocasta: This time it wasn't me. (glances at Galen Marek)

Galen Marek: He was asking for it.

Jocasta: Whatever. I hope you enjoyed chapter nineteen. Please read and review.


End file.
